psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MystoganUSM/Practical Exorcism - An EXKnights Course
What is Exorcism? Exorcism is the art of expelling demons, ghosts, spirits or other entities from specific location, object or being My Style of Exorcism In my style of exorcism I do not connect religion to exorcism. Exorcism lies very much in your belief, intent and willpower. It is very much in you to be able to do it. My style of exorcism utilize keywords to help in exorcising demons/negative entities and/or use it to bless artifacts or seal away demons. Example: Go Away Name Techniques used in Exorcism Erasure To practice, envision a spot of dark energy and will it out of existence. In practical uses, look at the demonic entity and will it out of existence. Grafting in order to transmute To practice, envision a spot of dark energy and put a bit of positive light energy on a bit of it and slowly spread the positive around that dark energy until all is light positive energy. In practical uses, look at the negative entities and place a bit of positive energy onto it and slowly transmute it to becoming a light entity. Purification To practice, envision a spot of dark energy and turn it light with your will, it is a bit different from grafting as you are completely cleansing the energy into that of light. In practical uses, reach out with your hand to touch object/being/specific area and will for it to be cleanse of dark energy. Expelling To practice, envision a spot of dark energy, now push out with your aura, and mind until it is push away of great length. In practical uses, push out with your mind, willpower, intent and belief til whatever pops out of your perception, useful for if you can't deal with the entity. Sealing To practice, envision a spot of dark energy, with like a rubber in your hand or something, say "seal dark one" while pointing at the dark energy and push it into the rubber. In practical uses, if a demon is around say the name that comes to mind while saying the keyword "I seal you within this (rubber) of demon". To be used sparingly especially when you don't have enough energy to deal with the demon yourself, by sealing it away you can deal with it at a later date/time. Chanting Does not matter what you chant, you could use the tax legislation or flower arrangement techniques on a demon and it will still work if you put belief, intent and willpower in it. Counselling Talk with the entities and heal their emotional/mental wounds/trauma/injuries by them letting go of their pain they become light in their being and thus able to cross over to the other side. Blessed Purified Weapons/Tools See Tools of the Trade White Light See White Light Techniques Aura Works See Aura Works White Light Techniques *White Light Shield/Armor - envision white positive light surrounding your whole body in a sphere, this will help in protecting you from dark, negative entities/energy. Plus you can change the shape of the shield to use, or you can just encase yourself in a suit of armor made of positive white light *Positive energy ball - envision yourself forming a white positive energy ball and fling it out at dark energy/entities *Field of Protection - Wrap the white light around a specific location like your entire room, think of bright light fill with positive energy while doing this. *White Weapons - envision a weapon shaped energy made of positive white light, as it is always part of you you won't lose it. *Healing touch - envision your hand encased in white positive light and lay your hand on injured, bruises, and/or wounded body parts while transferring white positive healing energy into effected area and willing for the injuries, bruises or wounds to disperse. Aura Works *Aura of Courage - by facing your fear, and infusing that courage into your aura and radiate it outward you can bolster up the courage of your allies *Aura of Compassion - by understanding and feeling others' pain and radiating that outward as part of your aura, others will feel the same compassion toward you *Aura of Healing - by radiating out healing energy as part of your aura, your allies will feel somewhat healed and regenerated. Importance of Belief, Intent, and Willpower Belief, Intent and Willpower is the three core concept of any energy manipulation. Without belief (self or belief in the divine) you will not be able to create a strong effect. Without Intent, the effect will be random, and has no goal. Without willpower there is no strength in the effect cause by you. Exorcist’s Worst Enemy: Doubt Doubt is an exorcist worst enemy. By having doubts inside your heart, your techniques will not take any effect as you disbelief yourself, and thus your intent and willpower will also be lacking. With too much doubts you can easily be taken over or dispatched. Be Prepare Always be prepare for any situation, you don't know what kind of scenarios you will end up in. Hope for the best, expect the worst. With that in mind, when going out to an exorcism be prepare in mind, heart, body as well as in tools and strategies. Don't run headlong into a situation without thinking about what could go wrong. Cleanliness: Mind, heart, and Body A clean mind, heart and body will disallow any weakness in yourself to be shown to negative entities. When there are no gaps in your heart, you can not be touched or taken over by them. A clear mind allows you to think clearly in any situation without the possibility of confusion or panic. A pure heart will stops you from being affected by estranged emotions such as hate, anger, pain or sadness, all of which could be use to an advantage by negative entities. A clean body bereft of blemishes can be the difference between dying and living, if you go in with a hurt or unclean body it can be taken advantage of and you will be in trouble if confronted with a troublesome situation. Importance of Teamwork In Exorcism you do not fly solo, unless you really can't find alternative choice. It is always best to work in team. It takes less energy to get rid of negative entities as a group than as one person. Also if you are working in a team, believe and trust in them to do what's best, especially if you are in a situation. If you do not keep it to yourself until the situation is over. Example, if you are in a situation with multiple negative entities and your friend suddenly doubt themselves, they will become an extra baggage for you to protect and in worst case scenario they could get taken over and then you will be fighting for your life on two fronts. Tools of the Trade Blessed Purified tools are the best equipments used by Exorcists. Tools can be purified by way of touching the tool in question and send cleaning positive energy through the object. It can then be further bless with using keywords such as "I bless this shirt with holy divinity" *Blessed Purified Book - can be a textbook covering any subject or it could be the bible/koran whatever *Blessed Purified Weapon - can be a staff, bokken, sword, knives, any physical object that can be used as a physical weapon, when use in conjunction with white weapons it is extra effective. *Blessed Purified Clothing/Armor - can be used on any clothing, or armors, when use in conjunction with white armor it is extra effective against negative entities *Blessed Purified Water (Holy Water) - can be used to splash on negative entities either as a damaging tool or purification tool Fear: Your Own Personal Demon If undiscipline, uncontrolled or not understood, fear can become your worst enemy. You can see dark entities, demons, ghosts, or spirits when there are none and all you will be doing is fighting yourself and thus effected by madness. Category:Blog posts